My Son Dream
by RTDhilla2 Kyuiee
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun memiliki impian menjadi seorang penyanyi, namun di tentang keras oleh appa nya. Namun di akhir appa nya lah yang berjuang agar Kyuhyun dapat mencapai impan nya. Family-cerita pasaran.


**~ My Son's Dream ~**

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Mr. Cho, & Other cast**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: K**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast dalam fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, tetapi fanfic ini ASLI milik saya. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita mohon di maafkan bukan berarti saya menjiplak ini bentuk ketidak sengajaan. Karena ini buah hasil pemikiran sendiri. **

**Warning: Typo(s), ****Sangat**** menerima adanya komentar dari para readers, mau itu saran atau kritikan hanya saja tidak bersifat menghujat. **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE? DON`T READ MY FANFICTION. AND NO SILENT READERS**

**Happy Reading^^**

My son's dream

Brakk  
>"Sudah ayah katakan jangan pernah mengikuti jam tambahan menyayi. Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu Kyuhyun! " mendengar bentakan ayahnya Kyuhyun menunduk semakin dalam. Ia tahu ini salahnya. Ayahnya sudah beberapa kali melarangnya untuk ikut jam tambahan bernyanyi. Tapi kyuhyun tetap saja ikut.<br>"Maaf appa lain kali kyu tidak akan masuk jam tambahan bernyanyi lagi." Ujarnya lirih  
>Keluarga Cho merupakan keluarga sederhana yang tinggal di Busan Appa Cho hanya seorang nelayan biasa hidup bersama putera satu-satu nya bernama Kyuhyun. Bukan tak memiliki istri, tapi ia sudah bercerai dengan istrinya yang membawa puteri sulung alias kakak kyuhyun. Isteri nya meninggalkannya karena ia memilih untuk hidup di kota dengan suami baru yang serba berkecukupan untuk membiayai nya.<br>"Appa hanya tidak ingin kau bernasib seperti appa yang bodoh ini. Kau harus pintar belajarlah dengan benar maka kau akan menjadi orang hebat dan tak akan ada yang meninggalkan mu."  
>Kyuhyun tahu appa nya melakukan semua ini karena menyayanginya. Dan ia berjanji akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk appa nya.<p>

"Appa Kyu berangkat!" Teriak kyuhyun sambil mengenakan sepatu.  
>"Eoh hati-hati"<br>Kyuhyun pun bergegas menuju sekolah. Udara pantai di pagi hari menyapa indera penciumannya. Kyuhyun suka itu ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan normal.  
>Namun tiba-tiba...<br>Braakk  
>Ia terjatuh dari sepeda. Kyuhyun terduduk di aspal yang kasar itu. Ia mengamati tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku bahkan sulit digerakkan.<br>'Ada apa ini' pikirnya.  
>Setelah menunggu beberapa menit tangannya mu kembali normal. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam 'mungkin karena kelelahan' padahal itu adalah awal dari semua.<br>Suasana riuh kelas 10 SJ Senior high school tak membuat remaja berusia 15 tahun terusik dalam belajarnya. Meski tak ada guru yang masuk untuk mengajar remaja itu tetap belajar. Ia mengerjakan soal-soal yang belum di isi dengan serius hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Yo Kyuhyun! Serius sekali.. " ujar salah satu teman Kyuhyun  
>Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap teman sepergaulannya.<br>"Jangan ganggu Jonghyun-ah pergi sana." Usir kyuhyun kemudian ia kembali bergelut dengan soal.  
>"Ck. Galak sekali seperti nyonya Drupadi saja."<br>"Mwo? Nugu?"  
>"Ah anii.. hehe"<br>Kyuhyun mendelik. Jonghyun mulai berbicara serius pada Kyuhyun.  
>"Kau sudah dua minggu tidak mengikuti jam tambahan kelas musik. Dan ku lihat kau malah sibuk dengan jam tambahan kelas MIPA. Aku tahu kau pintar, tapi ada apa Kyu? Biasanya tanpa mengikuti jam tambahan MIPA itu kau sudah pintar."<br>Kyuhyun berhenti menulis ia memandang tulisan di bukunya.  
>"Kau pasti tahu alasannya" ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun sendu.<br>"Tidak bisakah appa mu menginjinkan kau bernyanyi? Padahal aku ingin memberikan kau ini" Jonghyun memberikan sebuah formulir kontes bernyanyi yang diadakan SME.  
>" ku pikir suara mu paling bagus di antara kami yang mengikuti jam tambahan bernyanyi, jadi begitu aku mendapat formulir itu seperti nya kau lebih pantad dari pada aku. Kyu" jelas Jonghyun<br>"Simpan saja formulir itu. Aku tak membutuhkannya."  
>Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan belajarnya.<br>"Oh.. ayolah Kyu aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan ini. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impian mu kyu.. jebal terimalah." Mohon jonghyun  
>Kyuhyun hanya diam saja tak merespon ucapan Jonghyun.<br>"Baiklah. Pikirkan baik-baik Kyu. Ku tinggalkan formulir ini disini. Siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran dan ingin ikut audisi.  
>Kyuhyun menatap punggung Jonghyun yang mulai menjauh. Kemudian menatap selembar formulir itu.<br>"Mungkin jika aku mencoba nya tidak ada salahnya."

Prang  
>Suara sendok jatuh membuat Appa cho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun<br>"Kenapa Kyu?"  
>" ah anii apa . Kyu baik-baik saja." Bohong kyuhyun appa cho hanya menganggukan kepalanya.<br>"Eeemhh Appa bolehkah aku pergi ke Seoul?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan takut takut.  
>Seketika appa cho melotot dan mulai menasehati Kuihyun<br>"MWO?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.  
>"Mau apa kau kesana? Seoul sangat jauh dari sini."<p>

"Aku di suruh mengikuti kontes MIPA .." Bohong kyuhyun.  
>"Baiklah. Hanya 2 hari ingat. Kau harus segera pulang."<br>"Gomawo appa."

Esoknya kyuhyun terlihat di depan bangunan SME tempat audisi yang di ceritakan jonghyun waktu itu, matanya tak henti memandang bangunan tinggi itu. Dan sesekali terdengar gumaman.  
>"Whoaaaa woahhh"<br>Kyuhyun pun tiba di sebuah lorong ruangan untuk tempat dirinya menunggu panggilan. Ia bernomor 13 Kyuhyun meremat ujung bajunya guna menutupi ke gugupannya kini.

"Nomor 13"

Akhirnya kini giliran Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ruangan itu.  
>Ia genggam kuat mic dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. Ia sudah terbiasa bernyanyi padahal tak pernah merasakan gugup seperti ini.<br>"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"  
>" Annyeong haseyo Cho Kyuhyun imnida dari Busan" ujarnya sedikit bergetar.<br>"Baiklah kau bisa memulainya"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya sebentar membayangkan sosok appa yang sedang tersenyum membuat kegugupannya sedikit menghilang. Kyuhyun pun mulai bernyanyi membawakan lagu At Gwanghwamun dengan lantunan suara khas nya yang lembut.  
>Cklek..<br>"Aku pulang..."  
>"Eoh Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah pulang. Ayah pikir 2 hari kau disana." Ujar appa cho<br>"Aniiya .. lagipula jika menginap pihak sekolah tidak menyewa hotel. Jadi kami langsung pulang saja." Ujar kyuhyun sedikit gugup  
>"Baiklah Kau pasti lelah kka mandi. Ayah akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Appa cho pun pergi ke dapur. Kyuhyun menatap punggung ayah nya dengan sendu. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi ayahnya.<p>

"Kyu tarik dengan kuat!" Teriak appa cho.  
>"Ne." Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang membantu ayahnya mengambil hasil rumput laut. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Sesekali ia mengusap peluh dengan tangannya.<br>"Kyuhyun-ah kau terus saja tarik. Ayah akan mengambil jaring."  
>"Eoh. Arraseo" Kyuhyun kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.<p>

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.  
>"Kyuhyun kesini !"<br>Kyuhyun pun menuruti panggilan yeoja paruh baya itu.  
>"Ada apa ahjumma?"<br>"Bisa kau ambilkan ikan hasil tangkapan di kapal suami ku."  
>"Tapi aku sedang membantu ayah mengambil hasil panen rumput laut." Jawab kyuhyun merasa tidak enak.<br>"Oh ayolah Kyu. Kau dan appa mu kan sama-sama kuat. Sedangkan aku seorang yeoja, dan suamiku berbadan buncit itu tengah kesusahan." Ahjumma itu sedikit memelas pada Kyuhyun.  
>"Arraseo. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar Kyu bereskan dulu sedikit pekerjaan Kyu." Ahjumma itu tersenyum. Kemudian Kyuhyun bergegas membereskan perlatan nelayan ayahnya. Kemudian membantu Kang ahjussi.<p>

.  
>Sudah 5 ember besar Kyuhyun mengangkut ikan hasil tangkapan kang ahjussi. Ini lebih berat dari sekedar menarik rumput laut. Ia sudah merasa kelelahan. Kyuhyun menurunkan ember itu sebentar. Tapi teriakan Kang ahjumma yang menyuruh nya untuk cepat Kyuhyun tak sampai 3 menit beristirahat.<br>Saat ember ke 10 Kyuhyun sudah tak kuat lagi, ia tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur. Melihat hal itu ahjummaa berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun kira ia akan di bantu tapi ternyata malah dimarahi.  
>" Yak Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kau bisa bekerja? Baru ember ke sepuluh saja kau sudah seperti ini" teriak Kang ahjumma.<br>Kyuhyun tak sanggup untuk sekedar menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap kang ahjumma.  
>Dari jauh appa Cho terkejut melihat putera satu-satu nya tersungkur di pasir putih itu. Ia segera menghampiri dan membantu Kyuhyun bangun.<br>"Ada apa ini? Kenapa anakku bisa tersungkur seperti ini?"  
>" aku meminta bantuannya. Tapi baru sepuluh ember saja dua sudah tersungkur sperti itu." Ketus Kang Ahjumma.<br>"Mwo? Sepuluh ember? Aku yang ayah nya sekalipun tak pernah menyuruhnya membawa ikan hingga 10 ember dalam sehari. Memangnya kemana pekerja mu yang lain hah?" Marah appa cho  
>"Ck tak usah banyak berteriak seperti itu. Ku bayar jasa anak mu nanti. Sudah bawa sanah anak lemah mu itu. Tidak bisa sekali diandalkan huh." Kang ahjumma pun berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan appa nya.<br>Appa Cho sudah akan menyusul kang ahjumma sebelum Kyuhyun mengcengkram erat bajunya sambil menggeleng.

Kyuhyun home

"Maaf ayah. Gara gara aku ayah tidak jadi pergi melaut." Ujar kyuhyun sambil berbaring di kasur kecilnya.  
>"Gwenchana. Kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu. Tidak mungkin ayah meninggalkan mu yang sedang sakit seperti ini kan?"<br>Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan appa nya.  
>Namun di sisi lain ia masih sangat merasa bersalah karena mengingkari janji nya pada sang appa untuk tidak bernyanyi lagi. Mata Kyuhyun berembun ia tak kuasa menahan air mata. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk appa nya.<br>"Mwoya? Ada apa Kyu? Tumben sekali kau seperti ini.  
>Kyuhyun memeluk appa nya sambil terisak.<br>"Mianhae.. maaf ayah."  
>Appa cho mengerutkan dahi nya bingung tapi ia tak melepaskan pelukan anaknya.<p>

Appa cho meski keras tapi begitu peduli dan sayang pada putera tunggal nya.

Setidaknya itulah isi pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.  
>Pagi yang cerah seorang appa tengah sibuk untuk mempersiapkan sarapan putera tunggalnya. Tangan nya terus berkutik dengan sup yang dibuatnya. Memang setelah bercerai dengan istrinya ia adalah appa sekaligus eomma bagi kyuhyun.<br>Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju meja makan. Appa Cho menyadari kedatangan puternya.  
>"Kyu kau sudah bangun?"<br>"Ne."  
>"Apa hari ini kau akan pergi sekolah?"<br>"Tentu saja appa. "  
>"Kau masih sakit sebaiknya beristirahatlah saja di kamar mu"<br>Kyuhyun sedikit heran biasanya meskipun sakit kyuhyun dilarang bolos ke sekolah. Tapi kali ini ia malah di suruh untuk tak masuk sekolah.  
>"Kau istirahatlah. Appa akan berlayar hingga malam. Kau jangan lupa memakan obatmu. Arraseo?" Setelah mengatakan itu appa cho bergegas ke pantai. Kyuhyun masih dengan menatap appa cho heran. Tapi biarlah ia sangat bersyukur setidaknya ia tak akan tertidur di jam sekolah.<p>

"Kyuhyun-ah bagaimana dengan audisi itu apa kau mengambilnya?" Ujar Jonghyun.  
>"Eoh. Gomawo." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat<br>"Assa! Aku yakin kau pasti akan mengambilnya. Tapi kenapa ku berterimakasih?" Tanya Jonghyun bingung. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya membalas nya dengan tersenyum. Setidak nya ia sangat berterimakasih karena formulir itu akan membawanya mewujudkan mimpi.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berjalan sepulang sekolah. Dengan alasan ia tak ingin tiba-tiba jatuh lagi dari sepeda. Namun sama saja ketika Kyuhyun berjalan beberapa meter dari sekolahnya ia tiba-tiba terjatuh. Dagunya menyentuh tanah. Ia meringis merasakan perih dibagian bawah wajahnya.  
>"Sshhhh ada apa denganku? Naik sepeda jatuh jalan kaki jatuh. Lantas aku harus bagaimana?"<br>Kyuhyun menggererutu kesal pada dirinya sendiri.  
>Sesampainya dirumah ia merasa heran karena tidak biasanya sore hari appa nya masih berada dirumah tak berlayar.<br>"Aku pulang.." namun tak ada sahutan dari appa nya.  
>Kyuhyun melihat appa nya sedang duduk di kursi tamu dirumah mereka. Nafas ayahnya naik turun seperti menahan emosi.<br>"Appa apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun namun tak di jawab oleh appanya.  
>"Appa kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun semakin penasaran.<br>"Kau buka amplop itu" Appa Cho menyuruh Kyuhyun membuka amplop coklat diatas meja itu. Kyuhyun Mengambilnya seketika matanya membulat kala melihat dari siapa surat itu dikirim. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergetar, ia tidak percaya ternyata pengumuman lolos audisi itu dalam bentuk surat ia pikir dalam situs online saja.  
>Isi dari kertas itu adalah pernyataan Kyuhyun lolos audisi dan penandatanganan kontrak untuk di trainee di agensi tersebut.<br>"Sudah berapa kali appa katakan. Jangan pernah kau bernyanyi kembali Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi kau malah mengikuti audisi bodoh yang hanya akan mengantar mu oada masa depan yang suram. APA YANG ADA DI OTAK MU SAAT ITU CHO KYUHYUN?" Appa Cho tak dapat menahan lagi berteriak marah pada Kyuhyun. Melihat itu Kyuhyun segera bersimpuh di kaki ayahnya untuk memohon maaf.  
>"Mianhae appa. Jeongmall mianhae. Aku salah appa aku salah..tapi aku sangat ingin bernyanyi appa. Itu adalah impianku." ujar kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar dan mata memerah. Ia bahkan mengabaikan rasa perih di bagian dagunya..padahal sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah kyuhyun terus meringis merasakan perih.<br>"Ya kau memang salah Cho kyuhyun" Appa Cho mengambil surat itu hendak merobeknya. Namun Kyuhyu. Menahan tangan appanya. Memohon kembali.  
>"Andweee appa jangan. Kumohon appa." Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan air mata nya. Ia menangis meraung saat ayahnya mengambil surat itu<br>"Persetan dengan impian mu itu! "  
>Srekkkkk.<br>Surat itupun robek. Appa cho merobek nya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Kyuhyun menatap potongan kertad itu dengan pandangan kosong.  
>"Mulai detik itu kegiatan mu HANYA SEKOLAH! "<br>Appa cho pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk itu. Kyuhyun memunguti kertas robek itu ia menangis terluka.


End file.
